If The Slipper Fits
by readingtothemoon
Summary: Ever wonder what the the glass slipper feels during Cinderella? Here's how I think the glass slipper would feel.
1. Before I was a slipper

**Hi, this is my first story on fanfiction, although this story is also up on fictionpress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella in any form  
**

The brand new sandals were being carried to the closet. They were practically shaking with nervousness. Her cousin, a brown pair of sandals had told her that in the princess's castle, that you were judged within an inch of your life.

The kind Princess placed the new sandals next to her well worn hiking boots, "Hi," said the boots.

"Hi," said the sandals tentatively.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be scared of in here," the boots assured the sandals.

"But aren't you like some of the coolest shoes in the kingdom?" asked the sandals.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't make us snobs. We were only chosen by the Princess. Anyway, your new here, how has the Princess treated you so far?"

"Honestly really great. I mean considering that I am just an accessory," the sandals were slowly gaining confidence.

The boots laughed like that was one the most hilarious things they had ever heard. "There is no such thing as being just an accessory. I once knew a pair of shoes that changed a girl's life forever. Would you like to hear the story?"

"Yes, please," whispered the sandals.

"Well it all started with a wine glass, many years ago. . ."

I sat on the washboard, proud and tall, around me my siblings were gossiping like there was no tomorrow.

"Can you believe it, that rotten prig, the one in the green dress, threw her down and broke her. There's gratitude for you. Our sister holds her drink for her and then she breaks her. Tsk tsk, humans have no idea how much we do for them," said one of my, well snobbier sisters.

"That is so true," said another sister. "Just last week one of them had some oatmeal on their hands and then proceeded to pick me up. Uh, it felt awful. Some got caked on my side and dried. I had to feel that awful stuff until Cinderella came and washed me."

If I had eyes I would've rolled them at those comments. The washboard was dry and cozy and I felt sleepy. All their talking kept me far from dreamland where I was important. There I was absolutely needed for anything to happen to people. It was nice feeling important every once in awhile. Oh well, that would never happen anyway, so I thought.

We all heard the footsteps come into the room. Cinderella's golden head bobbed into view while Lucifer slunk in at her heels. She pulled on her crocs to go feed the chickens and to fetch water that would clean my sisters and me.

When she got back, she poured the water into the pot to boil and I was not sure if I should have felt relieved to finally be clean or to have shaken in fear because being clean meant going to "them". They are who my sisters are all complaining about. Oh sure they strut about like ladies (although in my own opinion they look like waddling ducks), their noses in the air.

Oh well it was not like we could do anything about it. We couldn't even talk to Cinderella, the way the mice could. How I wish I could make her hear me, even if just once.

Her calloused hands picked up my delicate stem and she slipped me into the soapy water. It was so peaceful, the water felt perfect. Edging towards hot, but not enough to hurt Cinderella. She rubbed soap all over me in smooth, small circles.

Too soon, she pulled me out and rubbed me with a towel. When I was set aside to dry all the way, a sigh escaped me; I had really wanted to stay in that water.

When she had finished all the dishes, she poured a cold, orangey-colored drink into me. It had a sticky pulp that was sticking to my insides.

The nerve of those people, they were using good wine glasses for orange juice. What in the world was so proper about orange juice? There was nothing proper about it, only made them feel like they are true and proper ladies.

When Cinderella placed my tray beside the pink one, I think she was called Anastasia. She shoveled porridge into her mouth then put her mouth to my cup. Uh, it was one of the most awful things that I ever felt. She slammed my fragile glass back on the tray and screamed, "Cinderella, CINDERELLA! Take my tray away!"

Hurriedly Cinderella ran in and whisked my tray away. We both sighed as soon as we were out of that horrid girl's sight. When she set me down on the washboard again all I wanted to do was fall into a deep slumber and not wake for a very long time.

The rest of the day and night passed uneventfully. Cinderella raced around getting chores done. I haven't a clue how she remains happy and walks around with the kind smile on her face and song on her lips. Those mice, rotten things, run about her feet, it was a wonder that she didn't trip over them at all. When I fell asleep finally, after all the hustle and bustle had settled down, I had no idea what would await me tomorrow.


	2. The day of the ball

As always I awoke to the sound of my sisters gossiping and the chickens clucking just outside of the kitchen door. Then that dumb dog, Bruno, started whining in his sleep. By the time Cinderella walked in with Lucifer at her heels, Bruno had begun pawing at the ground.

Cinderella woke him up and asked if he was chasing Lucifer again. When he bobbed his head yes and yes to catching him, she scolded, "That's bad." She went on about needing a nice, warm bed when Lucifer scratched Bruno and then acted like he was the victim. I wish that Bruno really would catch Lucifer because that cat was a menace to us all. He acted as if he was king of the world. Cinderella did wisely when she got mad at him as well when setting his bowl of milk down. Huffily, she said, "Your Highness."

"Serves him right," whispered my sisters all around me and I completely agreed.

While "his highness" was drinking his breakfast I spied Jaq, the head of the filthy mice, popping of a hole in the wall. My sisters and I all grinned, we knew that this would be hilarious, either something would happen to the mice or Lucifer would get really mad. It was a win-win situation for those of us watching. We weren't disappointed, the mice were chased all over creation and Lucifer received a nice whack on the head from a broom.

By the time Cinderella came back to the kitchen, the new fat mouse cowered in a real cup. Thankfully, the members of the household wanted actual cups to hold their steaming hot tea.

After Cinderella slipped out the door to deliver the trays to her step family, we all settled down for a nap because of being rudely awakened by THAT dog.

Sometime later, Cinderella slid into the kitchen again and looked mad and sad which looked funny on her because she was always happy. From the muttering under her breath we gathered that something had happened between the new fat mouse and Lucifer. There was something about breaking china, scaring Anastasia, and more work that she had to do because of those two incidents.

She started to pour water into the washbowl and hurriedly dunked me under the surface. It felt horrible; ice cold and she quickly scrubbed all over my body and then toweled me down with a rough, holey towel.

Slowly, she regained herself and by the time she had the dishes done, she was filled to the brim with her usual Cinderellyness. Then she poured water into me and carried me upstairs, where I heard the noise we had all learned to dread. The step sisters are having a music lesson right then. It sounded like a dying bird and just plain screeching.

That must have been the torture that humans talk about because between her singing and the way I was handled during the lesson, there couldn't be anything worse in the whole world.

After I had endured far longer than anybody should have to and the sisters had started fighting, a knock came at the door. I think that if somebody had walked in announcing that they wanted to break me, I would have accepted it because nothing could have been worse than that. Instead Cinderella slipped into the room bearing a letter. It was a proclamation from the King himself. Oh, I wish I could serve there. To have royalty hold me, it would be so wonderful.

But no it's for every maiden in the kingdom and when people say something like that they mean human maiden. Just because humans have feet and hands and can walk around doesn't mean they should get to have all the fun. Us household items should be allowed to go to. Only shoes get to go to balls. I would give anything to become a shoe. Why didn't my creator make me a shoe instead of a wine glass? How very cruel of him.

Anyway, Cinderella stood up for herself and said that she could go to because of the whole every maiden thing. Evil step mother agreed, that if Cinderella could get all of her work done and find suitable clothes she could go. When Cinderella ran from the room all happily, the step mother grinned evilly at her daughters as soon as they started to complain about Cinderella going to the ball.

Drizella said all outraged, "Mother, do you realize what you just said?"

The step mother smiled, "Of course. I said, 'If'."

When that finally dawned in the girls' brains they smiles as they said, "oh, *IF*." Then they raced from the room to go start to get ready.

Eventually Cinderella came and fetched me. When she placed me on the washboard, I was pestered with questions. Apparently the news had already travelled around the house. What happened? Why did the King's messenger come here? Why's Cinderella so happy?

When they finally stopped talking long enough for me to talk I told them the whole story. They sighed at the word ball and were properly outraged at the step mother's laugh. But deep inside all of us, we knew that Cinderella wouldn't be able to go to the ball. They would have her working until they left; she would never have proper enough clothes to wear.

There was nothing to do, but wait. I'm not a very good waiter and watching Cinderella dancing in and out of the kitchen was too much. Then for reasons unknown to me, she placed us on a table in the hall, right next to the door that lead to the garden. We could watch the hustle and bustle of dance preparation or watch leaves swish in a calm wind. All throughout the house the one constant word that vibrated through the walls was, "CINDERELLA!"

Hours later, they were ready to leave, all three of them dressed in finery had started their duck waddle out the door. Quick as a flash, Cinderella came running down the stairs in a pretty pink dress. Anastasia and Drizella had looks of surprise mixed with outrage race across their face. Then the step mother said snootily, "My pretty beads, don't you thinks so, Drizella?"

Like the stuck pig she was, Drizella lifted her nose to the air and said, "no, I don't. . .," then realizing they were hers, she cried, "Those are mine." Anastasia also noticed a ribbon of hers. The two went to work and soon Cinderella's lovely dress was in tatters.


	3. Becoming the slipper

Crying she ran into the garden where she sat crying on the bench. When I glanced back at the step family, they had put their noses back in the air and waddled out the door like they hadn't hurt Cinderella at all.

Looking back at Cinderella all of us (Bruno, mice, my siblings and I) watched helplessly as her shoulders shook with tears. Then the air around her started to sparkle and an elderly woman in a blue robe materialized into view.

We were too far away to hear what they were saying, but all of the sudden the blue-robed woman started searching all over the place like she had dropped something. Then a look of remembering came across her face and she literally pulled a stick from the air. From where we were sitting it really looked like she was singing.

A movement caught my sight to the right and when I looked I saw an orange pumpkin that rolled and bumped along the ground with nobody helping it. When it had rolled close to Cinderella, it gave a final bump and turned into a sparkling white carriage. That woman had magic like a, like a . . . what was that word that Cinderella used about the magic creature. A fairy, that's it. We all watched in excitement as the horse turned into a driver and Jaq and the fat mouse and two other mice were turned into fine, white horses. Then she waved her stick and turned Bruno into a human who opened doors. Then she started pushing Cinderella towards the carriage door, but Cinderella held up the tatters of her dress and the fairy nodded like yes what a pretty dress and then after she really looked at her, recognition and horror dawned on her. Yet again she waved her stick and Cinderella's rags transformed into a shimmering blue ball gown. Then Cinderella lifted up the skirt to reveal a pair of dirty brown shoes. It made me wonder why that fairy lady couldn't do everything all at once.

No sooner had I thought that when I was picked up and rushed away from my sisters. The thing really cool about it was that nothing was holding me up. Then the magic entered me. I felt fizzy sparks shooting through my body. My wonderful stem was being transformed into a heel of a shoe. I gazed about in wonder as I shrunk, the magic changed my glass bowl into a delicate slipper. Finally I realized what felt most different about me, I was split in two. It felt weird having two different parts of myself separated.

The fairy stooped down and picked me up. She then placed me in front of Cinderella. Her foot slipped me on and it felt soft and I barely felt her weight. I felt light as air, like I was floating on one of those distant clouds. The minute Cinderella started walking it felt so new. So this was what it felt like to move and feel the step collide with the earth and then be in the air again.


	4. Dropped at a ball

All of the sudden I couldn't see anymore, Cinderella's skirt was in the way. Oh well, I didn't mind giving up my sight for a short while just to have this experience. Oh, I got a glimpse under the skirt, we were in a carriage. Eventually the carriage stopped and Cinderella stepped out onto a cherry red carpet. She started up the stairs, she had to lift her skirts and I gazed at tall golden arches and a long hallway lined with straight backed men. After she reached the top of the stairs and let go of her skirt, she wandered down the long hallway. As she walked her skirt swished up and I got a glimpse of the lined up men's shoes, brown leather with a buckle in the middle. Pretty ordinary. I wanted to see a handsome shoe.

The last of the soldier shoes disappeared from my view and Cinderella stepped from the red carpet on to a milk white tile floor. An annoying person was calling off names and titles, how boring could a person get?

All of the sudden the most beautiful shoes I would ever see peeked under the skirt of Cinderella's dress. The shoes were soft, worn, brown leather that had been shined (as well as you can shine leather) and they had fitted the man's foot perfectly. "Why how do you do, mademoiselle?" the shoes asked airily. When the humans started to dance to a waltz, we spoke whenever Cinderella's dress allowed us to. Then we walked in the garden and it was perfectly silent. How much more romantic could a setting get? I knew that I had fallen in love.

Sadly, I started to get tired because I was not used to so much walking. I shook it off though because I wanted to stay with the Prince's shoes (He had told me who his wearer was when we were dancing).

Wait a second, hadn't the fairy lady told Cinderella something about a time when the spell would stop working? Midnight I seemed to recall. I wondered what time it was. Oh, no matter, I was with the best pair of shoes in the whole world, I was going to enjoy it.

Then Cinderella had to ruin the moment when the clock struck midnight. "Oh my goodness," she exclaimed.

"What is the matter?" asked the human Prince.

"It's midnight," she said unnecessarily, seeing as how the clock had just struck midnight.

"So it is, but what is the problem?" asked the prince? He did not understand, especially considering that they had never talked. That's right, not a second of the hours they had spent together had they talked. Quite impossible to understand considering the Prince's shoes and I had talked constantly the entire time.

"Oh, goodbye," said Cinderella. What, NO, we can't leave yet I wanted to scream, as if I could. I need to get to know the prince's shoes better. We had just met. She couldn't honestly expect to separate us so soon. But she did, she stood up and started to run off towards the stairs.

"No, no. You can't go now!" calls the Prince. Yes, the human prince was trying to convince her to stay. Please, please convince her to stay I silently pleaded.

But of course my silent plea's went unheard as Cinderella started to pull away and say, "Well, I – I – I Oh the Prince. I have not met the Prince." Wait, what? She didn't know that she was with the Prince. Well served her right for having had zero conversation with him.

Still, much to my dismay, my prayers went unanswered as she raced away from the shoes of my dreams. At least he'd be in my dreams now that I knew about him. At least I could dream about him after I turned back into a lonely wine glass again.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Cinderella dropped a half of me. Now I felt two separate halves at the same time. One part of me felt rejected, how could she just have me left there? The other half felt instantly lonely; I didn't quite understand why Cinderella didn't go back for me.

The lost half was picked up by the Duke who waved it around. It made me feel nauseous and all the more aware of how delicate I am. That half was carried away, which took me farther away from my other half.


	5. Left behind

**The Lost Half's Point of View**

I felt awful. How could Cinderella just leave me behind? I slumped into the Duke's shaking hands. Uh Oh! Why were his hands shaking? Muttering to himself, he knocked on a brown door ornamented with gold. After he received no answer, he let himself in cautiously.

Carefully he woke an old man with a curling mustache. When the old man saw him, he jumped up all excitedly.

Oh no! They must have seen me and thought me to be of exquisite value and wished to steal me. I thought that I never see my other half again.

While I brooded, they talked. Only now the old man was mad and started to throw things at the Duke. I felt like I was going to be broken, I just knew it.

The Duke, having run away, jumped on the bed with the old man a leap behind him. Somewhere in the middle of their talk I was thrown from the duke to the old man. Now that I was so close to him I could see the royal insignia on his pajamas. It was the King; the King had thrown me around. What a day. I had started it on a washboard and now I was here being thrown around by the King.

Suddenly the King gave a loud shout and kissed my smooth glass with his prickly mustache. Then we went crashing onto the bed and the King gave orders to the Duke. "You'll try this on every maiden in my kingdom. And if the shoe fits, bring her in."


	6. Dog to the rescue

** Cinderella's Half Point of View**

When my mind woke up and I looked around, I discovered that I was in Cinderella's bedroom. Shouldn't I have turned back to a wine glass after midnight, that is what the fairy said? Maybe because we got separated, the magic couldn't turn us back?

I felt lonely without my other half. Oh, to have felt whole. I never knew how wonderful that feeling was. For the rest of the day, I wallowed in my sorrow and loneliness.

Hours later, Cinderella came waltzing in and humming under her breath. Finally I felt it, the tug of my other half, it was nearby. I screamed at Cinderella, it is here Cinderella. She never heard me. Drats.

It dawned on me then that was why she was so happy. She thought that the Prince had come for her. Popping out of the shadows, her mice friends all pointed at the door. When I turned my gaze on the door I gasped. The evil step-mother was locking Cinderella in! NO! She needed to go get my other half!

Quick as a flash, Jag and the fat mouse had disappeared out the door with Cinderella calling out to them, "Hurry!" After what seemed like an eternity, Cinderella sat up and heard the chattering of the two mice as they came up the stairs.

"Lucifer, No!" Cinderella cried. No I think, that cat was going to slow down the mice. Come on Jag. Come on fat mouse! You can do it, I know you can. Cinderella then called to her bird friends. "Bruno, get Bruno!" Yes! Yes! Go get the dumb dog; if anybody can scare Lucifer, it's him.

Far too long later, I hear the familiar bark of the dog. A couple of minutes later, Cinderella had the door unlocked. Hurriedly, she grabbed me and raced down the stairs; my only hope was that we would catch the Duke in time.


	7. Search for the slipper's owner

** At the same time the other half was... **

I woke up to servants putting out the Duke's clothes. After he examined himself in the mirror and had adjusted his monocle, we set out.

The loneliness was horrible; it went all the way into my spirit. It's like being split down the middle. Too many emotions were flowing through me, heartbreak, loneliness, the tear, and unfortunately I was completely comfortable. I was on a velvet cushion. This cushion felt wonderful, like I could sink into its plush contours forever.

For the next couple of hours I was placed on many different girls' feet. Some smelly, some clean, small, huge, black, white, hairy and soft feet. Every kind of foot that you could care to think of, I was placed on.

By now I felt so tired and just as sleep was entering my mind, the carriage rolled to a stop in front of a huge white house. I felt a tug towards the house and at that moment I knew that my other half was there.

The annoying herald announced the equally tired Duke. When I saw the evil stepmother and two step sisters, I groaned internally because I knew that I would be tried on their feet.

Anastasia waddled to the chair and I was placed on her foot and her toes barely fit, but she went on and on about how she knew it was hers. The dress covered most of the foot and hid the poor fit. However the Duke had discovered the truth that the shoe did not fit and he sank tiredly back into the seat. Lightly asleep, he could not see Anastasia beat up the herald for "giving her the wrong shoe." That was most definitely not true; she just had really large feet.

After Anastasia had committed enough bodily harm on the herald, Drizella got the chance to try me on. After squeezing in a toe and heel, she also had announced that it fit perfectly. The Duke woke up to all of the ruckus just as I snapped off Drizella's foot and flew toe over heel through the air. Utter panic ran through my body. I was going to shatter. Please, oh please, don't let me shatter!

The Duke leapt out of his chair and barely caught me on his finger. We both sighed with relief.

Then he stood up, straightened his jacket and asked if there were any other young ladies in the house. After the skilled liars answered no, he turned to leave.

Right then, Cinderella, bless her soul, came running down the stairs. "Your Grace, your Grace," she calls. The Duke smiled like "Oh good, another one," and I couldn't figure out if he's happy to see her or not.

She took a seat and he called for me. The Duke looked happy; I wonder if he means it? The herald rushed to him with my cushion, but the step-mother stuck out her cane out and tripped him. Slowly I plummeted towards the unforgiving ground. The last thing I felt was the shattering of my glass body as I hit the floor.


	8. Needing my other half

**Other Half**

In a moment I felt the most instant, most intense pain that I would ever feel. I felt like heartbreak, cold, scalding hot water, Drizella's screeching music, mice's dirty paws all over me, and the intense loneliness all rolled into one.

I screamed and every appliance through the whole house could hear it. My scream vibrated through the kitchen and even reached Cinderella's bedroom in the attic. It was horrible, that sniveling man on the floor doesn't have a clue what that break really felt like. It was like dying, but living through the pain of dying.

To the man, Cinderella presented me and the happiest smile of all grew across his face. Slowly and reverently I was placed on Cinderella's outstretched foot, the true foot match for me.

The Duke hugged Cinderella and cries, "We've found her. Tell the whole kingdom that we've found her." Hurriedly he escorted Cinderella to the carriage and dismissed out of thought that I was still on her foot as she is dragged there.

I pleaded silently to that fairy lady of Cinderella's. Please, I thought, please fix my other half. Miraculously, on Cinderella's other foot appeared the broken slipper, my other half. Cinderella glanced down at the slipper and gasped softly and smiled gently at me.

But me, well I felt whole. Complete, no longer divided, no longer lonely. The King, the Duke, Bruno, Lucifer; I let all of the memories fly into me until I was completely whole again. Until I was completely one being and only one being. It felt absolutely wonderful.

Weeks later Cinderella wore me to her wedding. When running out of church with the Prince, she dropped a half of me. I gasped in fear, afraid that she would leave my half again. But she ran back and let the King, who had picked up the half in his huge hands, and slip it back on to her foot where it belongs. Everything was alright; I even got to see the Prince shoes again. Well you know the line and we all lived happily ever after.


	9. New stories to be told

"Now, do you understand," the hiking boots asked the sandals. "It doesn't matter that she was only a shoe or a wine glass. All that matters was the lives that got changed because of her."

"Yes, I understand now. Thanks for the story. I've got one for you. Would you like to hear it," asked the sandals because they had lost all of their fear after the story.

"Of course, we always welcome new stories."

"Well, it's about how an apple and an evil queen changed a girl's entire life. Once upon a time. . ."

**A/N There that is the last chapter of my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope to have other stories up soon too. Probably not about Cinderella though.**


End file.
